Living for the future, In the past
by MrMrs-SiriusBlack
Summary: Lisa Potter is just getting her life back to normal and is trying to heal from the war. When thing seem to be going well that's when the weird starts. Lisa is shot into the past and is suddenly forced into a marriage contract with Sirius Black who isn' her godfather at the moment in fact he is falling for Lisa will she feel the same or will she just see her dead godfather. FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. please leave comment and any idea's for future chapters, I am willing to look at them and try and see if they go with how I am thinking the story will go. **

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since the final battle at Hogwarts and Lisa Potter has final got a minute to sit down and relax. It has been a hectic few weeks since Voldemort has final been defeated what with all the funerals and reporters wanting to know what happened in the run up to the war ending and wanting to now what she wants to do know the war is finished. To be perfectly honest she doesn't know what she wants to do now that the war is over but she has decide a few thing like she is going to go back to Hogwarts for her seventh year and she is going to travel before it starts back. She is worried about going back since she had that fall out with Hermione and Ron.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

"What do you mean that you don't want to continue being my friend, after everything we have been throw us two just want to drop me as a friend" I asked my two best friends we ex-best friends with tears in my eyes that I would not let fall. "It's not that we are dropping you it just that now Voldemort is gone we just want to have a peaceful life and well you just attacked attention." Hermione said quietly "Yeah, mate if it matters to you we really are sorry. Me and Hermione are going to start a life together and we do need you tagging along." Ron said rather bluntly not sounding sorry at all. I didn't now what to do so I just ran out there apartment that they shared together with tear still running down my face

~~END FLASHBACK~~

I haven't seen them since that night but that was fine by me if they don't want me as friends am not going to beg them I have learned the hard way that life is to short for you to want what you can't have so you should be happy with what you have. Anyway I have been planing my summer holiday and it is going to be the best I have ever had. I made a list of thing I want to do the summer and I am going to ask for the goblins help to plan it so it all runs smoothly and so that I can do everything on my list what I have so far is learn a few new languages ( doesn't matter with langue), learn to drive a car and motor bike, learn to surf, party pretty hard, lose virginity(don't need goblins help with that) and change my appearance permanently.

So after checking and re-checking the list I went to 'Gringotts' underneath my invisibility clock. When I enter the bank it was empty bar a few customers so I went to the teller at the back of the bank "could I please speak to the Potter accounts manager please." I ask the goblin nicely I was happy to find out that the goblins liked me " fallow me Miss Potter and I will take you to Griphook." The goblin at ther desk said wiliest started to walk towards the back of the bank I fallow quickly behind.

Once we got to a rather huge door the goblin knock on it "entire" a voice was heard throw the door the goblin open it "Miss Potter hear to see you" the goblin said "send her in" the first voice said am assuming it was Griphook. The goblin ushered me in " have a nice day" he said then turned to walk out closing the door behind him.

"What can Gringotts do for you today Miss Potter" Griphook said " well I was planing a trip round the word and I was hopping that Gringotts would supply me with good destinations and the international portkeys to travel with." I ask "of course we can but I will co used quite a bit if you pay more we here at Gringotts will plan your whole trip for you" Griphook said with a shark looking smile " cost is not a problem if you could make sure that my trip has everything on this list I am willing to pay that bit more. Could you also tell me if there's a way to get money out of the bank without needing to come in all the time and also how long would it be for you to organise me trip" I asked wiliest I hand over my list of things to do over the summer with out losing my V card and change appearance on it I could come up with that on my own thank you very much. Taking the list out of my hand "It should take no more than 2 hours to plan the trip and get the portkeys ready, and for your other request here is a special wallet it can hold a maximum of 500 million galleons witch will automatically change to what ever currency you need, you just need to think what you need for example if you where in muggle London you would think pound so on so forth. Now this Wallet is full if you some how manage to spend 500 million galleons you can come back to Gringotts to get more put into, it is set up so only you can open the wallet" Griphook said handing me the normal looking wallet."I will be back in two hours then if that should bee nought time, I have to get thing ready for my trip so if you will excuse me I can find my own way out" I said politely to Griphook wiliest heading to the do Griphook ask if I was leave right away I told him I want to leave as soon as possible and left shortly after telling him that.

Once out side Gringotts I decide to cross something off my list all ready and change my appearance. I went into a shop called 'Bella's Beauty Booth' as soon as I waked in a woman in here early 40s came up to me " hello Miss Potter it is an honker to meet you and how may I help you today" the woman said " It's nice to meet you to Mrs...?""Bella just call me Bella everyone else does"Bella said "Well nice to meet you Bella you can call me Lisa and I would like a complete change please" I said "do you have any idea what you want or have you yet decided" Bella asked " well I was wondering if you could make my skin tanned like I have lived in Hawaii my whole life as well as piercing sea blue eyes with dark purple hair but not to dark that it just looks black if you could do that and could you make it permanent that would be great" I asked nervously " I think that all that is perfectly within my levels of experience to do. If you don't mind me asking Lisa why such a big change ?" Bella asked "well it's just that I want to go unnoticed just for a wee wile until I go back to school for my final year, you see am planing a trip and I don't want anyone saying anything about me going or trying to fallow me, so if I change my appearance then they want now who I am until I get back and start Hogwarts, it will also be an new look for a new star so to speak" I rambled on "I won't tell anyone if anyone deserves a break it's you. Just sit on the chair in front of the mirror you should be done in no time at all" Bella said I done what was asked and sat in the chair Bella instructed me to close my eyes and then stated say some spells quietly to herself I felt the magic wash over my whole body I even felt it in my eyes bust that's no surprise because she is changing there colour "I have finished you just need to sit still for 5 minutes to let the magic settle" Bella insisted and left me to sit in peace after about 5 minutes Bella came back "Ok you can open you eyes age and go and look in the mirror if you want anything change you would have to wait 10 minutes before I could change anything for you" Bella said so I done what she said and opens my eyes and walk to the back of the store and look at my reflection in the full body mirror . My mouth fell open in shock I looked beautiful I still stood at 5'10 but I now have gorges tanned skin my Brest where still a size 36 D and perky and I was still slim and toned from all the quidditch I played through school but I now have the bluest eyes ever even I could get lost in them (wow that was pretty vain of me but true) I also have the most lovely colour of purple hair it still went just past my shoulder-blades in lovely ringlets. All in all I would say I looked great to lately different to what I usually look like so no one would no it's me it was perfect . "Wow, you did a great job Bella I can hardly recognise me, how much oh and is it permanent" I asked still in minor shock "I no this is probable my best work yet. Yes it is permanent no spell or potion can undo it it my on creation. And it will only cost you 30 galleons"Bella answered back excitedly I handed her 40 galleons "thanks again and keep the change" I said as I headed to the door "You have a nice holiday Lisa, you really do deserve one" Bella said "thanks hopefully I will see you again" and with that I left the shop.

So with the new look I decide a new wardrobe was needed to so I went to muggle London for clothes. An hour later and about £1000 lighter I was done shopping for the day I am now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a purple long vest top with a leather on top with a black and purple checked scarf and a pair of purple converse on I didn't look goth with all the black but I did look punk rock witch was ok because that was the look I was going for. I have shrunk all my bags and put them in my wizard travel bag with just looked like a muggle duffel bag witch was currently hanging over my left shoulder now there was two reason why I picked this wizard travel bag. One it automaticity sorts and organised everything you put in it and it has a feather light charm on it an two I was purple and black. Now if you hadn't guessed my favourite colours are black and purple. With all my money sorted and all my clothes sorted all I need to do was go back to Gringotts to get my travel plans and my portkeys ohh I also got a fake drivers licence wiliest I was in muggle London I told the guy just to give me any finished one no one wanted and gave him £100 I just magically changed the name one it along with the gender,age and a picture of the new me.

I headed to the Leaky Cauldron so that I could get this holiday stared. I have never been this organised in my life I have already told Professor McGonagal that I am going on holiday and she has all ready gave me my school letter with all the books I need this year so I bought them in advance and packed for Hogwarts so that all I need to do is enjoy my holiday and get back here before the train leave at 11 o'clock on the 1st of September. As I enter the Leaky Cauldron I nodded to Tom the bar man as I walked throw to the back of the so I could get to the entrance of Diagon Alley. I made my way up to Gringotts and walked up to the same teller I did this morning. "Has Griphook got everything ready for me or do I have to wait until he is finished" I asked the teller politely he handed me a neckless that looked like muggle dog-tags with the name LISA WHITLOCK carved into the metal I smiled at the tags Whitlock was the last name I decided to travel with. He also handed me a thick A4 sized envelop and a peace of A4 parchment "yes he finished and left it here and told me just to fill you in because he had a meeting with the head goblin" the teller said " ok what are the instructions he left with you then ?" I ask him curiously "well to start the neckless is your portkey keep it on at all times just to be safe you are the only one who can take it off and you need to be in your right mind to do it, all you need to do is say the place you are going to and then say go to activate it. On the peace of A4 parchment is your first destination you will also finish there. Griphook ask me to also tell you that the peaces of A4 parchment in the envelop will only have righting on the when it's time to move to the next place your neckless will also heat up a bit when you are to go to the next destination. We at Gringotts would also like to wish you a happy holiday and hope you do business with us again soon" the teller said wiliest making sure I got all the info Griphook left for me "Thank you, have a nice day" I said to the teller wiliest I put the Dog-tags on and the envelop into my wizard travel bag I placed a locking charm and and anti thief charm on the bag then head out of the bank. When I was outside the bank I looked at the first start of my world tour holiday Hawaii was on the top of the parchment YASSSS I walked fasted to the Leaky Cauldron I had all ready said goodbye to everyone that mattered and told them when I would be back. George was nice enough to give me loads of stuff from his joke shop witch me, him and his twin all made stuff that are been sold to the next line of pranksters I guess I was happy I was a prankster like my dad it help keep me from going crazy from time to time.

Once I reached the Leaky Cauldron I walk straight throw to the muggle side and found the nearest ally and walk into it. I looked up and down the ally I even checked up in the sky just to make sure no one was watching me. I made sure I was holding my bag tight with one hand and with the other I wrapped it around the dog-tags and said " Hawaii" clearly and with a tug from the navel I was away to start the best summer holiday ever.

* * *

**I know that there hasn't been any real mention go the marauders or anyone from the past but it will in the next few chapters right now I am just try to explain the drastic changes Lisa Potter goes throw after the war. Please leave comment.  
**

** P.S Thanks for reading the first of hopefully many chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. please leave comment and any idea's for future chapters, I am willing to look at them and try and see if they go with how I am thinking the story will go.**

* * *

Tomorrow I go back to Hogwarts and I am looking forward to it don't get me wrong but this summer I have had a ball, let me give you a quick recap of all I have done and everything I have learned. I started in Hawaii and learned to speck Hawaiian (The goblins gave me a potion witch help me learn any language quickly so I had no trouble becoming fluent in the week I was there) as well as learning how to surf, after Hawaii I went to Rome I started to learn Italian when I was there but I was only there two days but I did learn how to ride a motor bike (I now have a motor bike If I can't ride it where I am I shrink it and carry it with me it's a 2014 Harley-Davidson Night Rod Special VRSCDX in you guessed it black and purple), so after Rome I went to Italy and then became fluent in Italian as well learn how to cook (I was good before but now I'm an AWSOME cook) after Italy I went to Germany let's just say I partied pretty hard for a solid week in Germany and now I am no longer a virgin ,Anyway after Germany I went back to Hawaii to just relax and chill until summer was over and I also bought a surf bored as well as a 2013 reg KTM SX 65 SX , Motocrosser I was thinking I could buy stuff to make a Motocross track in the Forbidden Forrest, so that was a ruff outline of the place I have been to and things I bought over my summer holiday's well that's not all when I got back to London yesterday I bought a Ferrari 458 Spider with blacked out windows and in purple.

So now that I am back I booked a room at the Leaky Cauldron so that I have a place to stay until I go back to Hogwarts. I got ready for bed, I put on a white vest top and black basketball shorts and the went to sleep.

I woke up to find that I was not in my bed but in an office I looked around trying not to panic "sit down Lisa" a voice said coming out of nowhere and jumped in fright but sat in the chair anyway because I didn't see the harm in doing it cause there was nowhere else to go anyway."I have brought you here to offer you a new life, a happy life where you can save the life's of people that have been lost in this war" the voice said "and how can you do that you can't bring back the dead" I snapped back to the voice. After I said that a woman appeared she was stunning with a figure to kill for and beautiful straight black hair she went straight behind the desk pulled out a file and sat down in front of me. "I am Fate and I think you deserve a better hand in life than the one you got dealt. If you agree to me giving you a new life you will also need to agree to the terms that come with the new life." The woman said no Fate said " and what are the terms may I ask" I asked nervously I did want a happy life but the terms may be something I couldn't handle like I might need to kill someone first or something like that."You don't need to kill someone" she said like she was reading my mind " yes I can read your mind" she said again cool "but any back on topic there is only a few terms. One you new name will be Lisa Whitlock a pureblood from Hawaii. Two you will be getting married throw a marriage contract to Sirius Black. Three you will only take what is in you wizard travel bag. Forth you will go to Hogwarts and finish your seventh year and finally you will need to defeat Voldemort again but this time he will not have any of his horcuxes incase you haven't guessed I am sending you into the passed 1977 to be exact." Fate said. To say I was socked was an understatement sent to the pasted I could save my parents and a lot of other peoples life and sure I had a crush on Sirius but could I marry him? He would just end up hating me because of it cause it's a marriage contact. Everything else I was fine with to be honest with my new look I could pass for someone who has lived in Hawaii all there life and with all the training I had to do to prepare for the war I could pass for a pureblood and with the experience of having fought in a prevues war I have the talent to fight Voldemort again and I will be easier this time because he wouldn't have his horcuxes to fall back on. I may as well do it Fate said it would be a happier life and if I defeat Voldemort as quick as I can then I could relax in peace and stop my friend from fighting in this war." Ok I will do it but what will happen when I am born again if I marry Sirius he will be my godfather again and I thought you where not meant to see yourself if you Tavel in time, also how have I meant to know about the contracted and how would I meet him and that stuff" I asked Fate determined to do this " good I was hopping you would and don't worry about everything the Blacks will sort it all out and don't worry about seeing yourself your going into the past as a different person you will be an heir of Merlin, Arthur Pendragon and of course Whitlock but the public will only now about the Whitlock until you tell them other whys did you know the Hogwarts is actually Avalon all you need to do is get Excalibur from you volt and take it to Hogwarts front gate hold the sword to the Hogwarts coat of arms and say 'I hair of Avalon wish to reveal you turn forum,so mote it be' and it will change from Hogwarts to Avalon anyway back to the topic at hand when I send you back the summer holiday will have just started and the blacks will be on there way to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron so that you and Sirius can get married quickly since you are both 17" Fate said wow talk about a lot of information at once I am a descendent of King Arthur and Merlin that so cool as well as been a Whitlock they were legendary bootleggers awesome. "Won't getting married as soon as I get there be to soon and how will they know it me" I asked starting to panic "don't worry they have a picture of you with you sitting on your Harley-Davidson and they gave a copy to Sirius as well as a copy of the contract so he will at lest know you like motorbikes like him so it's a start, and the blacks are just glad that he will marry a pureblood they don't care what you look like or what you do. Now just close you eyes when you open them again you will be in 1977 in the same room you in now I would advise you get dressed and head down to the bar and don't worry about you stuff everything you have bought or brought from you holiday will be shrunk and placed in your wizard travel bag. The only thing that will change with you is your accent so you not only look like your from Hawaii but you will sound like it to."Fate said to me I was still a bit worried but I thought what the hell lets just get this over with and with that I closed my eyes.

-SIRIUS POV-

Tomorrow the summer holidays start and usually I look forward to it because it would be me and my best friends Prongs(James Potter), Moony(Remus Lupin) and Wormtail(Peter Pettigrew) spending most of the summer at Prongs house planning pranks and playing quidditch all the time but now I have to meet my betrothed. I was not happy about it but I did read the contract and if we don't marry we will bother lose our magic and as much as I like muggle's I really don't want to become one and since we where both 17 I am pretty sure we will have to get married soon. I was to scared to look at the picture of the person I would spend the rest of my life or her life what ever came first with the only thing I know is that she is a pureblood and is from Hawaii witch I checked is in America, I haven't even told my friend the next time I come back to Hogwarts I will be in the marriage suit witch kind of sounds cool.

I was broke out of my thoughts when Prongs and Moony came upto the room I looked out the window and realised how late it was they must want to go to sleep. "You all right Padfoot" Moony ask concerned "Yeah paddy you have been quite for weeks and you have been up here all day, you are usually the most exited about summer" Prongs said "no guys I am not ok I just found out that I have a betrothed her names Lisa Whitlock, she 17, pureblood and from Hawaii I Adam to scared to look at what she looks like incase she's ugly I know that's vain of me but I need to spend the rest of my life with her I also need to marry her soon knowing my parents I will marry her as soon as I meet her witch is right aster I get back to station. So sorry for not being all to exited to go home this summer" I ranted of to my two best friends " wow pads we didn't know all that was going on why don't we all look at the picture that way you know what your getting into" Prongs said " Yeah you never know she might be cute" Moony said "ok guy hold on I will go and get the picture of her" I said wiliest getting up and walking towards my trunk.

I opened my trunk and looked throw it form the envelop my parents sent my with the picture in it. They told me that they have not looked at it they said they wanted me to be the first to see her in other words they meant was she's a pureblood and her family have a in date marriage contract with our family that just happens to fit with you. I found the envelop and pulled it out closed my trunk and sat on top of the lid. I was nerves now my hands where shaking as they went to open it."It will be ok pads and me moony and wormy will be here for you no matter what you bride to be looks like" Prongs said trying to reassure me. I looked up to face prongs and moony they bother smiled at me in comfort I shock my head to clear it " yeah ok here goes nothing" I said mostly to my self. I opened the envelop and looked at the picture what I say was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen she had natural tanned skin with dark purple hair and the most mesmerising blue eyes I have ever seen not only that but she has a great figure slim but toned as well as a great rack (what you can't blame a guy for noticing a thing like that) I know this because the picture is of her in a bikini sitting on a motorbike yet anther thing I was looking at in awe mabe the American purebloods are not the same as the some of purebloods here in Great Britain. My gasp must have drawn the attention of the other two in the room because they hurried to jump on my bed so that they could see the photo over my shoulder. " Wow pads it looks like you lucked out I mean she likes motorbikes like you and she is smoking hot" prongs said in amazement after he saw the picture. "Yeah pads I have to agree with prongs on this I never thought I would say this but I think you might need to thank your parent because as it stand right now she looks like she could be a perfect match for you." Moony said in the same amazed voice prongs did "yeah you might be right about that guys. Right am away to bed I need to be up and dressed respectfully to meet her" I said with a yon "night pads" both the guys said as I drifted of to sleep I heard them say that they wished it would work out well for me. I fell asleep with a smile knowing my friends are going to support me 100% no matter what happens.

I woke up pretty early and to be honest after seeing Lisa's picture last night I am kind of exited we at lest have two things in common. One we are both beautiful people and two we both like motorbikes I want to get one maybe she will know where to get a good one and also teach me how to ride one. Anyway I got dressed in my best pair of jeans with a white button shirt with thin black lines going up and down it and I just wore my black tennis shoes (I got them from the muggle world I don't quite get it cause I don't play tennis wiliest wearing them but I like the way they feel and look). I just finished doing my hair and putting on my dragon hide jacket when moony and prongs got up." You guys have 20 minutes to get ready or you will be late for the train. Have you guy seen wormy he wasn't in his bed when I got up." I asked not that I really cared he was more of a follower but he was still my friend I guess "he went home a week earlier because his mom needed him or something. Have you seen my left shoe?" Prongs said wiliest getting read as fast as he could " oh and by the way your looking pretty dressed up trying to make a good impression to your future wife are we" he added wiliest looking for his left shoe "prongs what is your shoe doing in the bathroom and Sirius you will do fine no need to be nervous" Moony said walking out of the bathroom with prongs shoe in his hand he throw it at him "aaaaa thanks moony next time you could just pass it to me gentle" Prongs said wiliest he got hit with his missing left shoe " thanks guys but I thought about it last night it not mine or her fault and by making her life miserable will only make mine miserable to plus this might work out so I want to give my best first impression" I said with determination " wow that was pretty smart of you pads married life suites you already" Prongs said with a laughter "shut up Prongs come on Moony we are going to miss the train" I said wiliest lifting my trunk it has a feather light charm on it so it wasn't heavy as I made my why do to the common room with moony behind me.

"GUYS WAIT ON ME" I heard Prongs shout along with the bang of his trunk shutting. Me and moony laughed "let's just wait here on him"moony said when we reached the common room. I put my trunk down and sat on top of it moony done the same thing. I got more nerves the closer I got to the train "don't worry about it pads you can't change anything about it anyway"Moony said try to contort me like they did last night. "Your right but what if I mess this up"I said worried because if I mess this up this could just about make the rest of my life miserable I was waiting on him to answer " When is the great Sirius Black ever worried of messing thing up" a sarcastic voice cut out what ever moony was going to say. I looked up and saw it was Lily Evans the love of Prongs life "Not now Evans am not in the mood to argue with you today" I said as polite as I could. Don't get me wrong Evans is a pretty bird and Prongs loves her I know all the times she rejects him it hurts him every time but he doesn't let it show, so because of this me and her never really got on because she won't give him one chance that all he is asking, one time in 5 year I had to confront Prongs the whole night because he was in tear because Lilly wouldn't even give him a chance. I told him if he really thinks she is worth it then he shouldn't give up. "Why are you all dressed up any Black got a date on the train, trying to get a quick one in before you go home. I would be surprised if any girl or woman would want to go out with you knowing how many girls you have dated and shagged" Evans said I know she wasn't try to hurt me cause it usually doesn't but with me about to meet my future wife and all what if she doesn't want me or goes out her way to make me miserable "didn't you hear him Evan he said not now. So just leave it alone" That came from Prongs surprising not only me and moony but Evans to because Prongs never talks to her like that. "Come on guys let's go down to the train and find a compartment" Prongs said wiliest he lifted his trunk and walk out not even stopping to flirt with Evans I followed right behind him with moony right behind me after he said a quick goodbye to Evans they two where actually friends but me and Prongs now that, that is all it will ever be. "Prongs, man you didn't need to say anything to Evans for me I was just going to leave her be and not listen to a word she said. However you want her to like you." I said I felt bad making him talk to Evans like that because I know how much he likes her. " don't worry about it Padfoot me and you are brothers along with moony and wormy I would do anything for you guys. Plus I still have another year to get lily to like me but next year I will have not only my brothers help but a new sisters help to." prongs said I laughed a the thought of him trying another year to get Evans but I was also touched that he would conceder my wife a sister " thanks Prongs you calling Lisa a sister means a lot even thought you don't know her" I said trying not to tear up "she not just going to be you wife Padfoot when you marry her she will become a honorary marauder, so that means that she will be my sister Prongs sister even Wormtails sister" Moony told me when he cough up with me and Prongs "Thanks guy that really means a lot to me. Thanks" I said wiliest I gave them a one armed guy hug each "come on let's get to the train. Last one there is hippogriff dung" I said wiliest already starting to run and laughing all the way to the train "cheater" and "hey that's not fair" was the shouts that you could hear behind me as Prongs and Moony tried to catch up with me.

After a relaxing train ride the train pulled into platform 9 3/4 as me,Prongs and moony got are trunks down and then got of the train I turned to face the both of them "You's both got the mirrors"I asked them about the magic mirrors we charmed so we could talk to each other if we landed in different detentions "yeah" both of them said "I will call you on them as soon as I can"I told both of them "bye guys see you September 1st" I told them "bye Padfoot contact us as soon as possible" the both said. After the good byes I went to find my parents but only found my dad "where is mother" I asked not really concerned I don't particular like my mother she is a pureblood supreme nut so is my father but he doesn't show it all the time well not to me anyway "she toke you younger brother home it is just going to be me and you going to meet Miss Whitlock. Now hurry up we are meeting her at the Leaky Cauldron in 5 minutes" my father said wiliest he shrunk my trunk and I placed it in my pocket. I wasn't pay attention until I felt like I was been pushed throw a tinny tube when my feet hit sold ground I notice we where out side the Leaky Cauldron "a little warning would be nice next time"I said to my father " come along " my father said then walk into the pub "privet room Tom and do tell Miss Whitlock where the room is when she comes in looking for me" I heard my father say to tom the bar man"right this way Lord Black"tom said wiliest lead my father through the back "come along now Sirius" my father said snapping me out of my day dream. I quickly fallowed behind them " here is the room Lord Black i will also tell Miss Whitlock that you are here when she comes in" tom told my father then walk out not expecting a thank you or anything.

The wait was a wee bit tense but it wasn't long about ten minutes there was a nock on the door "Who is it"my father said from his chair "emm Lisa, Lisa Whitlock" I heard an angelic voice say throw the door. "Come in" my father said and stood up I fallowed suit and stood to. The door opened and what I saw was better than the picture she had her hair down and it framed her heart shaped face perfectly she was also wearing black jeans that hugged her figure tightly she wore a long purple top with a black leather jacket and a black scarf with purple high top shoes they matched her top "hi nice to meet you Lord Black, Mr Black" Lisa said with a slight tilt of her head and flashing me a sexy smirk. "You as well Miss Black why don't we get this started you can go over there and sit by my son Sirius." My father said and she just smiled in ace potency and walk to the seat be side mine"Sirius this is Lisa Whitlock, Miss Whitlock this is my son Sirius Black" my dad introduced us "hi Miss Whitlock" I said wiliest I stretched my hand out to shake hers but what shocked me was she pushed my hand away and step closer to me and hugged me "call me Lisa it may not be ideal but we have to get married and I hope that we will have sex lots of sex so calling me Miss Whitlock is a bit to formal don't you think" she whispered in my ear so only me and her could hear I almost chocked on the air "well then I guess you can call me Sirius then" I whispered back horsely wiliest hugging her back. "Okay you two lets get this sorted so You's to can get on with you honeymoon before you need to be back to school" my father interrupted us we both sat down side by side I linked our fingers together and was happy when she squeezed my and gently and didn't try to pull away. Just before my dad started to go over the contract and the thing that need to be done and the things that can't be done I though that this marriage might just work out.

* * *

**That is this chapter done next chapter will be about the contract and Lisa and Sirius getting some alone time it may or may not contain some lemon. Please leave comments and come back to read the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. please leave comment and any idea's for future chapters, I am willing to look at them and try and see if they go with how I am thinking the story will go.**

* * *

**-LISA POTTER POV- **

So I am sitting in the private room with Lord Black and Sirius. Omg I almost started to cry I missed him so much but now I will get to know him better, this morning I decided that I will not think of the people in the past as my parents or uncle or even as my godfather I need to think of them as my friends or even my husband. Anyway I am sitting beside Sirius with our hands intwined waiting on Lord Black to explain the contract even I don't know what it says. "Okay before we go to Gringotts to get your marriage legalised I want to tell the both of you what use need to do for the contracted to be fulfilled and things use can't do to break the contract." Lord Black paused and looked at both me and Sirius to make sure we where both paying attention and we where."First things first you cannot use any contraception when you have intercourse muggle or magic. Second you two need to have intercourse at lest twice a week until Miss Whitlock here is pregnant"Lord Black continued "what that almost guarantees that I will be pregnant before I go to Hogwarts" I said "are you even aloud to go to Hogwarts pregnant" I asked I fealty my hand been squeezed gently I looked up to Sirius he looked as pale as I feel but he smiles at me trying to comfort me as well as keep it to get her himself "Yes you can go to Hogwarts pregnant and you can even have the baby there with you if you happen to get pregnant before you go back to Hogwarts so you don't need to worry about that and you only need to have intercourse twice a week until you have an heir for the black family but you cannot ever use contraception in your marriage" Lord Black said calmly "So we are either going to have loads of kids or we don't have lots of intercourse in our marriage" Sirius asked getting even paler "what no sex. I mean intercourse in our marriage" I said as I snapped out of my daydream "will you two stop thinking with your hormones so I can move on I don't have all day"Lord Black snapped at both me and Sirius "yes of course Lord Black" and "yes sorry father" where the words muttered back "thank now third none of you can cheat on each other of your magic will turn on you and that will involve it killing you." Lord Black said "what counts as cheating?" I asked "what planing on cheating on me already? Am I not good enough for you?" Sirius asked angrily " no" I shouted "no that's not what I mean I mean what If for example someone try's to force them self on me and kisses me and stuff would that count as me cheating" I tried to explain myself " oh sorry for shouting at you" Sirius said wiliest rubbing the back of his head "no problem I understand you been angry" I said taking his hands in mine and gently squeezing them before letting them go and turning to Lord Black "so does it count as cheating or not"I asked him "no you magic will only turn on you if you want to cheat on the person you cheat with. Now that we have all of the terms that I know of let's go to Gringotts to get this finalised and then we can decide where you two will live." Lord Black said "that is ok I have a flat in London"I lied with a smile "that's great you and Sirius can stay there he has all his stuff in his trunk know come along you two"Lord Black said then got up and walked out I think he expects us to fallow him.

Sirius got up and offered his hand to me to help me stand "you really have a flat in London" Sirius asked he pulled me up and pulled me to his side he placed his arm around me and walked out the door with me right beside him. "Well not really I own some of the hotels in London so we can live in one of the penthouse suite in one of the hotels as well as all the food we need and all the alcohol we can dink all for free" I said with a smile "that is great free food,room and alcohol this will be a great summer" Sirius said with a laugh we where halfway towards Gringotts "so what do you do for fun" he asked "I love surfing I even got a wave pool installed into my private pool in the hotel we are staying in" I said "what is surfing?"Sirius asked confused "don't worry about we have all summer so I can teach you I can also teach you how to use a motorcross bike it's just the same as a motorbike but it is lighter it's built for going fast and jumping ramps and stuff." I explained getting exited "that would be great I always wanted to learn how to ride a motorbike and learning to surf sounds fun" Sirius said with a huge smile on his face "what about you what do you do for fun" I asked him "well I love hanging around my friends and playing pranks"Sirius said "I was also a huge ladies man an manwhore really but I thought you should here it from me instead of the other kids at school." Sirius contest nervously I thought it was cute at lest he told me it's not like he could cheat on me so at lest it shows he is at lest trying to make this work "that's ok Sirius that was the past all we can do is work on the future" I said to him, we where now in front of Gringotts now I turned to face him "Thanks for giving us a chance I know I don't have the cleanest record when I comes to relationships but I really do want this to work"Sirius said I just noticed how close we where. The next thing I know his lips where on mine, they where so soft he then licked my bottom lip asking for entry I gladly granted his tongue and mine fought for dominance he won his tongue explored my mouth I heard him moan and I moaned in retaliation I felt one of his hands tighten around my hair and the other one around my butt. My found his way around his neck and throw his hair.

We jumped apart breathless when we heard someone clear there throat, it was Lord Black "wow" I whispered to myself "yeah we really need to continue that later"Sirius said with a huge grin, I flushed red "yeah we do" I said with my own smirk "well since you two toke so long I have sorted everything out on my end of this contract so use two go in and sign what needs to be signed. All you need to do is get a ring but I will leave it all to use. Sirius can I talk to you quickly alone before I go" Lord Black said "I will meet you in there Sirius ok"I said an turn to him again and gave him a quick kiss then walk into the bank " I won't be long"Sirius said to me and walking up to his father. I walked up to the bank teller "hello I am Lisa Whitlock, I am here to claim the Whitlock, Merlin and Pendragon volts" I said with confidence. The teller nearly fell off the stool he was standing on."that is a serous claim you do now if this is a false claim we goblins are well in our right to kill you" the teller said seriously " yes I do. I am being serous so could you please get an accounts manager so they can help me please" I said getting angry now. "Ok I will go and get Griphook please wait here ma'ma" the teller said and walk to get Griphook I sapose. "Hi, Lisa why are you waiting here"Sirius said wile throwing his arm around my shoulders. I. Smiled and put my arm around his waste and snuggled closer into him. "If you could just wait until we get into the account managers office then I will tell you everything I just don't want people over hearing us" I said to Sirius hopping he would understand "yeah I can wait" he said wiliest he bent his head down and kissed the top of my head "Miss Whitlock come with me please and bring your intended" Griphook said and turned to walk away. Sirius moved his arm around my waist and put his hand in my butt pocket willies we fallowed Griphook to his office. I share he squeezed my butt a couple of times. Ever time i turned to ask him about it he would just continue walking with a smirk.

When we reach Griphooks office we where all seated around his desk. Then did the blood test to prove I am the heir to Merlin, Pendragon and Whitlock. I also explained to Sirius that Hogwarts is actually Avalon and all I needed to do was to us Excalibur on the Hogwarts coat of arms on the front to turn it back into Avalon. We both talked about it and decided not to turn Hogwarts back to Avalon until we have left Hogwarts and started or chosen carriers witch we both admitted we don't know what we want to do yet but I told him it's ok we both hand enough money plus I own hotels all around the world so unless they all shut down we will always have somewhere to stay and eat. At the end of the meeting Griphook had us both sign the marriage contracted " you both know the things you can and can't do" Griphook said "yeah" we both said "have a good day both of use and a happy life" Griphook said "you too" me and Sirius said getting up and leaving the bank.

When we where both outside Gringotts "before we go to the hotel we need to go to the Leaky Cauldron so I can get my stuff from my room"I said to Sirius "ok let's go" he said just before he picked me up and throw me over his right shoulder " ahhhhh put me down Sirius I can walk there myself" I said through my laughter "no I like the vue" Sirius said then smacked my butt lightly. When we got to the Leaky Cauldron Sirius put me down "wait here I will run up and get my stuff" I said to Sirius and ran up quickly to grab my wizard travel bag opened it up and toke out the shrunk Ferrari 458 Spider then closed the bag and went back down the stairs I saw Sirius waiting at the door at the muggle entrance when he saw me he smiled as stretched out to take my hand "have you go everything" he asked me "yeah, quick question have you ever been in a muggle car" I asked him "no I haven't why you ask"he answered I held out the shrunk purple car." It's a little small is it not" he said in confusion. I just laughed and dragged him into a alley big enough to fit the car when I unshrunk it. "it's shrunk here watch this"I said. I pulled out my wand waved it over the car it suddenly became the real size "wow that is one cool looking car" Sirius said in awe "yeah I know now get in"I said from the drivers seat. Once Sirius was in the car I spead my way to on of my hotels in the middle of London. Sirius kept playing with the radio "just pick a station Sirius" I asked him "this is so cool muggle's are geniuses " he replied with a laugh he final pick the rock station. We just made small talk all the way to the hotel with the radio playing low in the back ground. I found out that his favourite colour is blue he love pranks he thinks of his friend as brothers and he doesn't like his real brother and he also loves food. I need to come up of away to get him away from peter as soon as possible so it doesn't hurt as much as it did in the future.

When we reach the hotel I parked my car in the underground car park. When then went up to the reception and told them that I was taking the penthouse suite. Me and Sirius went to the life I pressed the button that or floor was on. I was then pressed against the wall of the life with Sirius lips against mine with his hand on my butt my hand found there way to his hair 'DING' I pulled away with a grown. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the suit and straight into the bed room.

I was flung onto the bed with Sirius right on top of my kissing down my neck I moaned "might as well start trying to make that heir now or at less practice" Sirius said wiliest striping then repeating the action with me. When we where both neaked Sirius was back on top of me I felt is cock rest between my legs he continues to kiss me wiliest rubbing is cock against my pussy and I started to get wet. He let his hand traveled down towards my pussy lips and rubbing up and down my clit slowly "uhhh faster gods don't stop" I moaned " ooo baby you so wet for me. I bet you just can't wait until I shove my big thick cock into your tight little cunt" Sirius moaned into my ear wiliest rubbing my clit faster and harder "uhh gah yeeees harder" was all I could say. I final flipped us over so I was on top "ready for me to repay the favour" I said to him wiliest I kissed down his neaked chest until I got to his 'V' then I licked down to his cock "yeah just like that" Sirius moaned wiliest he wrapped his hands around my hair guiding my head to the tip of his cock. I finely got a good look at his cock and he wasn't lying is cock was about 8 inches long by 2 inches thick. I licked the head of his cock right down to his balls"yeah thank god deep throat me ohh yeah just like that"Sirius grow-end as I did exactly as he asked. I was on my back faster than I could think with the tip of Sirius cock rubbing my pussy lips " tell me you want this, tell me you want me to shove my cock into your tight cunt and pound into you until there is no tomorrow" Sirius said wiliest he rubbed his cock up and down my pussy "tell me" he demanded and I though it was so hot " yeah yeah I want it" I said and as soon as I did he rammed his cock fully into my pussy he didn't even wait until I adjusted he just kept pulling out and ramming it back into me "ooh your so tight take my cock" Sirius said "ooh Sirius I am going to come ooh god don't stop." I moaned feeling a coil in my stomach tighten " yeah baby just let go"Sirius mumbled into my ear "ohhhhh god SIRIUS" I shouted as I cam. Sirius pumped in and out of me faster wiliest I road out my orgasm I then felt him cum fill me and Sirius went boneless on top of me.

Sirius finally rolled off of me and pull out. He then pull me under the covers with him then wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me to him so my head was on his chest one of my hands where on his six pack abs the other was between me and him wiliest one of his hands was on my hip the other was on top of my hand on his abs. "That is the best sex I have ever had"he said wiliest still breathing faster than normal "yeah me to, night Mr Sirius Black" I said with a yon "goodnight Mrs Lisa Black" Sirius said he then kissed the top of my head then went to sleep with me wrapped safety in his arms.

* * *

** This chapter is done thank you for reading this chapter. Leave comment please I would really like it. Next chapter will be Lisa and Sirius havering fun in the hotel and maybe a pregnancy. Please come to read my next chapter.**


End file.
